The present invention relates to streaming data, and more particularly, this invention relates to optimizing the streaming of data.
Many organizations, including banks, healthcare providers, and users of web services and service oriented architectures, process large data sets in documents that are several gigabytes or larger. Often, these documents do not fit into memory on computer systems and, on many computer systems, even where enough storage is available, access to such documents is very slow.